


The Big Fat Feathery Question

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Nesting, POV Sam, POV Sam Winchester, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels are being weird. Weirder than usual, truth be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Fat Feathery Question

**Author's Note:**

> Random nesting fluff for [Knottylovessabriel](http://knottylovessabriel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Unbetaed.

Gabriel is acting strangely. Sam realizes this after the third time he's caught him muttering angrily over a collection of beads and ribbons, only to stuff them into his pocket and immediately launch into some outrageous tale, the moment he realized Sam had seen. Also, he's taken to steal food, which pisses Dean off to no end. And Gabriel doesn't even seem to be aware that he's doing it, which definitely doesn't make Dean any less cranky.

 

When Sam tries to bring up his concerns to Castiel, it turns out Gabriel isn't alone in his strangeness, although his is apparently a little more obvious. Castiel is distracted and constantly loses track of the conversation, to the point where Sam is sincerely worried and calls Dean. Castiel barely seems to notice, too busy seemingly staring directly into a wall.

 

When Dean arrives, out of his mind with worry (which means he acts like a total asshole) Castiel doesn't even react. He just stares harder at the wall and mutters: “It's not right. Why is it not right? What's missing...”

 

“Dude... are you okay?” Dean asks, gently shaking Castiel's shoulders. Only then does Castiel seem to realize that he's being spoken to, and he blinks slowly at Dean.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I was... distracted.”

 

“Yeah, I'll say. You were a million miles away, man,” Dean says with a wobbly grin of relief.

 

“Hardly. I was merely-” he cuts himself off and looks weirdly constipated. “My apologies, but I can't tell you yet.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“Either of you. Both of you. You can't know yet.”

 

Sam and Dean exchange worried looks, and Castiel's face goes completely blank. “Dude, you're kinda freaking me out here,” Dean says.

 

“Me too,” Sam agrees.

 

“As I've already explained, I cannot reveal this to you just yet. It's not my place.”

 

And then he's gone, barely a flutter of wind behind him. Dean clenches his fists and his jaw ticks. “Should we be worried?” he asks, but it's obvious that choice is already made for him.

 

“I don't know.”

 

Things only get worse over the next week or so. Gabriel keeps popping in and out of rooms, muttering and grumbling to himself, rummaging through dressers, duffles, pockets and drawers. Castiel doesn't seem to be doing any of those things, but he keeps staring and frowning in the same direction, and the more he frowns, the more manic Gabriel gets in his weirdness.

 

Finally, Dean flips his shit with concern, and corners both angels in the dungeon, locking them in with angel sigils. It's not as effective as holy oil, they can escape if they want it enough, but it should keep them still long enough for a little chat.

 

“Guys. We're having a talk,” Dean says ominously, wiping the blood from his arm where he cut himself for the sigil. Castiel casts a questioning glance towards Gabriel, waiting for his input, and Dean and Sam do the same. Because of course it's Gabriel, it always is.

 

“Sorry boys, can't tell you yet,” he says and then closes his eyes. The sigils start melting and it won't be more than a minute or so until he's out, so Sam hurries on. “We're worried sick about you guys! Is anything wrong? Can we help?”

 

Gabriel snorts. “First of all, aww, I'm touched. Secondly, no, and thirdly, also no. We'll tell you soon.”

 

“Soon like when?!” Dean snaps.

 

“In...” Gabriel checks his watch exaggeratedly, “two days.”

 

And then both angels are gone, and Dean puts his fist to the nearest wall. Sam cleans and bandages the bloody knuckles with only a sigh. Having had confirmed that everything is fine, all they can really do now is wait.

 

Dean ends up leaving the bunker entirely, and Sam buries himself in research while he waits. But at least Gabriel was true to his word and 48 hours later, almost on the dot, he pops up in front of Sam.

 

“Samsquatch! It's time for the big reveal! Where's Twiddle-dee? Never mind, I'll grab him.” He snaps his fingers and Dean appears with a beer in his hand and a frown on his face.

 

“Goddammit, Gabe, a little warning!”

 

Gabriel actually looks contrite, which is more worrying to Sam than all the weirdness of the previous week put together. “Sorry 'bout that hot stuff, but me and my bro have something we need to show you.”

 

He holds up his fingers ready for another snap, and checks with a glance at Dean who groans, but nods... and then they're somewhere else. Looking at... _something_.

 

Castiel is sitting in the middle of a huge, soft-looking circle, apparently constructed mostly of feathers and wash-worn clothes, and he's looking happy. Nervous, but _happy_. It's kinda blowing Sam's mind.

 

“Is that a nest?” Dean blurts, and Gabriel beams at him.

 

“I love it when you use that brain of yours. Gets me all kinds of hot and bothered. Yes, my lovelies! This is a nest. But not just any nest. This is _THE_ nest! The nest to end all nests!”

 

“I'm almost afraid to ask,” Sam mutters, because as far as he knows, nests are normally used for eggs. Do angels lay eggs? It somehow feels offensive even thinking it.

 

“Not to worry, I am here to explain everything to the poor clueless humans!”

 

Dean stomps on his foot, but Gabriel just smirks. “See, that's the kind of maturity I'm expecting from the possible co-parent of my most recent hatchlings.”

 

“Gabriel,” Castiel admonishes, just as Sam squeeks: “ _hatchlings?!_ ”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Don't listen to Gabriel, he's being annoying.” He glares at Gabriel until he rolls his eyes and grumbles. “Ugh, no fun, ever.”

 

He gently pushes Sam and Dean closer with a hand on either of their backs. “It's true, though. It _is_ a nest. Not for eggs or hatchlings, however. New angels have never been created in any physical capacity. No, this here is just a symbol. And you guys are smart, you can probably guess the meaning.

 

“Not a lot of angels even stay long enough on Earth to raise a family here, but considering the state of the world and Heaven, this might be our last chance. And me and Cas... we're kinda done waiting for things to calm down. So. We've decided to start laying the foundation for some procreation,” he says with a grin, pleased at his own cheesiness.

 

Castiel rolls his eyes again, because that seems to be his default reaction to most things these days. “We've made this decision without you, but... you are part of our flock. And we want you to be involved. But if you wish not to be, then we will accept that.”

 

Dean looks like he's been slapped, and Sam kinda feels the same way.

 

“Are we...” Dean starts, but trails off to swallow hard. “Are we talking actual _kids_ here?”

 

“Yup!” Gabriel announces.

 

“Human kids?” Sam asks.

 

“Well... no. They'll be angels, mostly. But if they have two human daddies they'll probably choose to stick around, you know?”

 

Sam chews the inside of this cheek and tries to get his thoughts straight. “When you say _mostly_... will they be human at all?”

 

“If you both decide to join us in the creation process, they will have something approximate to a human soul,” Castiel explains.

 

“I think I need another beer,” Dean rasps, and Gabriel obligingly snaps one into his hand, and he immediately takes a deep swig.

 

Gabriel steps in front of them both, and makes a sweeping gesture towards the nest. “Look, we're not expecting a full commitment right now, guys. We just kinda wanna know if you're even interested. Because if you are, then having you in the process from the start will make everything easier. You can back out anytime, but...” he trails off with a shrug and puts his hands in his pockets like he always does when he tries to seem unaffected.

 

This means a lot to Gabriel, Sam realizes, and he shares a look with Dean, and obviously he's realized it too. They know their angels by now. And while Sam and Dean have had their hurdles, they've made it through, and they're still brothers. _More_ , these days, and it only takes a long look, a raised eyebrow and a nod.

 

“We're in,” Dean says decisively, and Gabriel beams at them both.

 

“Well then. Step into the snuggle-ring!”

 

They both roll their eyes but still do as they're told. Castiel's eyes are wet as they awkwardly plant themselves on either side of him in the soft bedding. Gabriel throws himself down across all three of them, like the little shit he is.

 

“So. What happens now?” Sam asks, once he's removed Gabriel's elbow from his kidney.

 

“Now? Now we talk about the birds and the bees.” The eyebrow waggle Gabriel adds is enough to make Castiel groan, Sam snort and Dean look heavenward, which is ironic.

 

“I'm gonna need a lot more beer,” Dean grumbles.

 

End.

 


End file.
